


Everything's Coming Up Bubbly

by lilmaeval



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, cute bath shit, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaeval/pseuds/lilmaeval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a heist, Jamie grabs a little more than the usual jewels and gold and finds himself with a strange new treasure that can make even water look appealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Coming Up Bubbly

KABOOM!

Jamison stepped inside the mall, having blown up the entrance and security cameras there.  Beckoning Mako inside, the two rushed towards the location of the jewelry store and with another well placed bomb, the gate was struck down.  "Let's get 'em," he grinned, the two running amok and smashing displays, not caring for the alarms going off.  Why would they?  They always got away, didn't they?

The cry of sirens wailed outside.  Snarling, Jamison looked back at his mate and instantly came up with a plan.  He placed a bomb on the wall next to the store and soon they were rushing through into the next shop, grabbing whatever jewels were freed from their glass casing thanks to the bomb blast and anything else from the next door.  "Fire in the hole!!!" Revving his tire, he blasted it right towards where the coppers were coming and with the distraction done its deed, Mako whisked them off onto his chopper, the two getting away with ease as usual.

"Can you believe that lot?" Jamison shouted as they hit the road, clinging to the other.  "Gettin' there to that place as fast as they could, it wasn't like they was doin' any business, was they?" Scoffing at the nearly ruined heist, he decided to check on what they had right away in his satchel. "Hm?" He blinked as he pulled out a pink ball made of some chalky substance, tilting his head and taking a lick before shuddering in disgust.  "Eugh...what the heckie is this thing?"

Mako looked down, shrugging his shoulders and taking the orb from the other's hand. "Looks like...I'unno." He coughed, bringing it up to his covered nose. "Smells like Mercy. It's a ball that smells like pretty girls." The man leaned a little closer to Jamison and placed it back into the bag, still confused as to what it was.

"Probably not deadly," he commented. Mako brought his hand up to scratch his head, trying to scrounge up an idea in his head that might be able to point to the answer. "You're...friends with that one ice girl. Aren't you? Call her up, she might know.

"Hey, you might be onta somethin' there, mate!" With a giddy giggle, Jamison dialed up the environmental scientist, only to be hung up on. Grunting, he continued to call her until she finally picked up. "Mei!!" He cried out, leaning on Mako. "How ya doin', mate? I feel like I've been ringin' you up for forever! Whadya doin'?"

"J-Junkrat?" Mei's eyes widened, instantly feeling herself freeze up--of course she wanted to ignore an unknown number, but when they were calling so urgently, she just felt bad picking up. Not anymore. "How...did you get my number? No, um...don't tell me. I don't want to know. What do you want, you meanie?"

"Woah, calm down there, love!" Junkrat blinked, pulling out the orb again and staring at it.  "I just wanted ta ask you a question.  Since ya seem ta know a lot about all kinds of girly stuff, I wanted to know if you knew what this thingie i got here is.  It's a pink ball, fits in my hand 'bout as well as any of my bombs, it's kinda chalky, smells--" Sniff "eugh.  Like flowers, I s'pose.  Tastes like soap though, and...aw, crikey, it's all glittery!  I'm gonna be covered in this shit for weeks--MY JEWELS!  Just what the hell is this thing, Mei?!"

"...It's a bath bomb," she spoke, leaning back and shaking her head. "You put it in the bath, and it makes it very bubbly. Very good for relaxation purposes." Mei was already getting tired of having such an obnoxious man on the phone. The next time he called, she'd surely freeze him to death through the line; somehow. "I hope that was all you needed me for. And do not call me 'love.'" She then hung up.

Blinking as he heard the line of the other receiver hang up, Jamison put away his phone and groaned.  "Sheesh," he rolled his eyes, "what's the deal with that Sheila?  Always so...mean." Looking down, Jamison blinked and tilted his head.  "Bathbomb?" He mumbled, suddenly being thrust forward from his thoughts as Roadhog breaked quickly, the two back at their base.  "HEY!" He huffed, back slapping the other's thick arm.  "You've got a fuckin' passenger here, mate!  Tryna give me whiplash, are ya?!" Snarling further, the bad tempered man continued to swear all the way inside until he collapsed to the floor, completely exhausted.  "This's all your fault," his words muffled by the floor his face was buried in, "givin' me the bigger load ta carry..."

Mako looked down and tilted his head, shaking it and reaching for Jamison's hand. "Sure it is," he grumbled. "If you're so exhausted, take a damn shower. You haven't had one in ages." Or, if he was opposed to that, Mako would just have to forcefully bathe him once again. That would be both embarrassing, and a little bit fun. "Go on. Bathroom."

At hearing the word shower, Jamison instantly felt a shiver go down his spine, gritting his teeth and clutching the object in his hand tightly.  He had actually forgotten what it was, just that it was firm and definitely making a mess on his hand.  Oh well, at least it wouldn't be too hard to clean off.  Stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door, he looked down and remembered that it wouldn't be cleanable--it was a bath bomb.  "What the 'ell is this thing really?" He murmured, kicking on the faucet to the tub and putting in the plug.  Baths were less shitty than showers, at least he could feel more heat that way and soak in his own grime eventually.  Just as he was taking off his clothes, he dropped the ball in his hand and swore as watched it fall into the water.  "Ah, great," he groaned, about to pull the plug when--

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" He cried out, backing up and staring with his pants all the way down to his ankles.  It really was a bomb!!  A bomb that set off in water?!  But as it stirred and stirred, no explosion came.  Cautiously, he stepped back over and saw that the water was...turning...pink?  There was an aroma coming from the bath now, one that didn't smell all that awful...huh.  Fully stripped, he stepped inside and sat down, a new sensation washing over his body.   
"Woah," he awed, picking up the last piece of the bath bomb that hadn't yet dissolved, blinking and dropping it back in, "a bath bomb..."

Hearing a loud yell emit from the bathroom, Mako walked a bit closer, knocking on the door. "Ya didn't fall, I hope," he uttered, not getting a reply--which, admittedly, scared him a little bit. Mako opened the door hesitantly, and found that the junker was fully excited, looking over the terribly pink tub. What the hell?

"No, you're fine," he muttered, shaking his head and turning around once more. "You having fun with that thing?"

"It's a bath bomb!" Jamison exclaimed, bouncing up as he saw Mako.  "Hey, I think I got some other stuff from that place, can ya toss me my loot?" Eagerly waiting, Jamison couldn't help but somewhat enjoy this experience so far.  It was actually pretty nice...all tingly on his skin.  Once his bag was before him, looked in and spied one that was bar shaped.  "Hm?" Pulling back, Jamison dropped it in the bath, which was still filling up, and watched as bubbles began to form.  "Ooooooooh!!"

Mako really couldn't believe that Jamison was actually having fun while getting cleaned. It was...a sight to behold, actually. "You're fuckin' mad," he spoke, shaking his head. "Ya gonna get in, ain'tcha? Don't forgot to wash your hair while you're at it."

Jamison blinked and stared at the other, looking back at the water and then back to Mako once more.  "You always wash me best, mate," he spoke quieter than usual, "plus, all these bubbles look like fun.  Won't ya join me then?  Oh!!  Lemme get some bubble tea too!!" Rushing out of the bathroom stark naked, he rushed over to their grimey fridge, past his larger friend.  What would go better with bubbles than some boba?

Mako rolled his eyes, laughing quietly to himself nonetheless. He grabbed the cup from Jamison and placed it down, picking him up and placing him right into the bath. "You really want me to go in there with you?" Though it was tempting, it probably would be a bit awkward--then again, Jamison was rather tiny. Perhaps it could fit the two of them.

Sitting in the hot water all by his lonesome, Jamison nodded, giggling as he was coated in bubbles suddenly. "C'mon, mate!" He exclaimed. "The water's great! It ain't poison like usual, it's blowin' up in its own special way~!!"

Knowing he really couldn't say no to Jamison even if he wanted to, he settled down into the tub as well, the water splashing as he did so. "It's nice," he uttered, looking over at the other and scooping up a bit of bubbles. Slowly, he placed a bit on the man's head. "Any excuse to get ya clean."

A giddy string of laughter escaped him, gently bringing himself closer to Mako and sippnig his tea.  "This's the life, mate!" He grinned, swaying back and forth.  "Real nice.  A big surprise, ta be sure!" Just in general, water was pretty gross to Jamison.  It got everywhere and took forever to dry off.  Plus, his hair flames didn't take too kindly to the water.  Still, with hog joining him, the aroma of the bath, and the bubbles all around, it actually felt...kinda comfortable.

Mako gazed down as he shook his head, instinctively running his fingers through the other's hair. "Mm," he replied. "Didn't even know non-explosive bombs existed. I bet you're happy." In a way, though, he was kinda happy too. It wasn't often they got to enjoy things like this, especially when they were normally spending their time doing illegal stuff. This was a good change.

"Of course," Jamison chuckled, purring into the other's hand, "any bomb's a good bomb.  How 'bout you?  You're the bather here." Continuing to enjoy his drink, Jamison couldn't help but feel small in the tub, especially so close to Mako.  He was feeling both comfortable and vulnerable...huh.  That was a new experience.

"It's nice," Mako replied simply, reaching for their shared shampoo bottle and squeezing some out on his hands. "Better than a normal bath, I guess. Anythin' that'll make you take one is good." Slowly, he began to wash the man's hair, trying to get all of the grime out of it--he wasn't sure why Jamison always loved to let Mako wash him, though.

Purring, Jamison sighed as he let himself get pulled in closer into the other's presence.  "Yer so good, mate," he hummed, in total bliss as he was surrounded by the ever blooming bubbles.  Like an endless, slow motion water explosion.  Closing his eyes, Jamison allowed himself to lean back fully and fell back on Mako's soft stomach, not shying away from Mako or any wrath he may have.  "Yer soft too," he murmured, "the soap made ya smooth."

Mako grunted. "That's what soap does, idiot," he replied, noting how close Jamison had gotten to him. Why didn't he mind this? Experimentally, he wrapped an arm around him, not paying much attention to it. "Even you're kinda soft. Weird for someone like you, but it's a nice change."   
Jamison really hadn't expected the other to return the touch.  His cheeks burning up a little, the man inwardly shrugged off his rapidly beating heart and simply leaned into him further, looking up at the other with gas mask still covering his face.  "Guess ya got whatcha wanted, 'ey, mate?" Jamison let out a chortle, his good hand reaching around and gently petting Mako's stomach, right where his pig tattoo started.  "I'm a gentler me."

"...I guess so." Mako looked down at the other and chuckled, still slowly moving his fingers through his hair. "I should really take this fuckin' thing off. Isn't really doin' much for me at the moment." He would, but currently, his arm was wrapped around Jamison with the other in his hair. What a dilemma.

Looking back up at the other, Jamison instantly grinned and took it as an invitation.  "Don't you worry, mate," he giggled, getting on his knees and leaning up, "I gotcha covered!" Bubble tea in his bionic hand and the real one going to work, Jamison soon pulled it off of the other, feeling his body halt as he saw Mako's face for the first time.

"Crikey," he let slip, dropping the mask out of the tub, "yer not a bad looker...why'dya wear that thing?" Sure, there was some scarring on the man's face, but didn't everyone have something fucked up about their looks?  Even so...He was handsome.  Plump lips, surprisingly gentle eyes...Hooley dooley he was kissable!!

Mako was a little surprised at the junker's reaction, raising an eyebrow. "I have my reasons," he uttered, staring down for a moment and looking back up in order to continue to wash Jamison's hair. "Doesn't matter, though. Gimme a sip of that, will you?"

Jamison quickly raised his hand, bringing the cup up and watching as the other wrapped those thick lips of his around the straw. Lordie..."Yer an odd kinda guy, mate," he sighed, relaxing against him once more, "you make yourself look like the devil and call yourself a one man apocalypse, but then ya like soft cuddly things and even like bathing. But I guess that's parta ya charm, in't it?" Chuckling, Jamison closed his eyes and leaned further on him, relaxing. Mako was so soft…

"Charm..." Mako laughed, shaking his head. "I'm not charmin', idiot. I'm a force to be reckoned with." Even then, though, he still had a soft side. Only Jamison really knew of it, though, and Mako was perfectly happy with that fact. Mako took the cup and placed it outside of the bath, noting how Jamison was perfectly happy laying on him like this.

His head rolling back to look up at the larger man, Jamison pouted his lower lip and brought his fingers up to his teeth, nibbling on them for a bit before turning around again and placing both his hand and his bionic hand on Mako's stomach.  "Ya gots plenty of charm!" He exclaimed, twitching a bit.  Was it getting hot in here?  He was sweating more than when he was blasting off of an explosion!  "I mean, considerin' all the niceties ya like ta do...bathin' me, cleaning the flat from time to time...Yer a pure gentleman!  A pure, savage gentleman." Alright, now something was really heating up...his face?  Why was his face all hot?  The water wasn't that hot…

Crinkling his eyebrows together, he stared down at Jamison, placing a hand on his cheek. "Yer warm," he uttered, shaking his head. "Don't catch a fever on me. That would be bad for both of us." Mako wasn't really paying attention to the words Jamison spoke, especially considering how wrong they were. He wasn't a gentleman. He simply...cared a little too much for him.

Mako's hand was so big.  Why was that the only thing he could focus on?  Shuddering, he allowed himself to rest into his big palm, closing his eyes and leaning in closer.  "M-Mate," he stuttered, his lower lip quivering as their gazes slowly met, "it's gotta be this water...it's too hot...like you...?  You're feelin' hot too ya know." Jamison felt himself continuing to move forward blindly.  The steam was making his vision hazy.  He could swear there was a rosy hue around the other's head.  Odd…

Mako couldn't tell what was up with the other. He was seemingly in a dreamlike state, and must've imagined he was having a bath with someone who was actually attractive. Because this? This was just a little abnormal. "You definitely have a fever," he whispered, unable to pull his gaze away from Jamison's own. "You're seein' things. I don't want you to pass out in here, Jamie."

Letting out an annoyed grunt, Jamison fully collapsed on the other, their faces mashed as the junker wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around the thicker man. "'m not gonna pass out, mate," he managed to reassure, "well...I don't think. Me heart's goin' kilos fast though. I feel like I'm startin' ta smell like ya too, now that I think about it..."

Mako kept his fingers buried in Jamison's hair, his own heart finding a way to beat faster as he grabbed onto him. "I'm a little worried about you. First ya havin' weird hallucinations and now you're ready to pass out." His face was so utterly close to Jamison's own; he was having a hard time figuring out what to do. "Sure ya feeling alright?"

"Probably not," Jamison admitted, pressing their foreheads and noses together, "but I don't really care.  I wantya ta hug me tight again.  Ain't no hallucinations.  Just enjoyin' you and the bubbles and the heat..." God, he was craving any touch he could get.  This feeling, it wasn't...entirely new, but it'd never been this intense before.

Mako wanted to lean in more. He wanted to do something with those lips of his, wanted to change things up a little. Even if he was so certain on what he wanted to do, he just wasn't sure why. Why he wanted to keep holding his weird junker pal like this; why, out of all things, he wanted to kiss him. He'd always known that he cared for Jamison more than he'd like to admit, but...there was something more to it. There must've been. "You're really touchy today," he whispered. It was the only thing he could get out. "I don't mind it."

Why did he feel concerned when he heard the other call him touchy?  Why did his heart flutter when he then said he didn't mind it?  Jamison felt like he was all over the place, but instead he was breathing hard against Mako, their bodies pressed together and in the heat of a tub.  Naked.  Could there have been anything else they were missing...?  "M...Ma...Mako." He didn't normally ever say the other's name, not when it seemed like the other glared down at him if he ever did.  But this was different.  He wasn't saying it jovially or out of want for punishment.  It was like a croak, a cry of want.  Want...what did he want?  His good hand suddenly grasped his own forehead, slightly pounding it with the palm.  "M' head hurts," he mumbled with a snarl, grunting as he lazily raised his eyes and felt that same old cage of butterflies be released as they locked gazes.

Now he was a little more concerned than he was before. Something was up. He kept staring into the man's eyes as he pulled him up a little, holding him tighter in his arms. This wasn't because he had to; this was out of pure want to make sure that Jamison was only feeling happy, was only feeling the best he could be feeling. He knew that his grasp didn't really do anything, but dammit, he would try. Trying was something he did best. "Jamie," he whispered in the same tone Jamison did when speaking his own name. "We gotta get out and get you some meds. I don't want you feelin' shitty, alright? Scares me."

Jamison let out a gasp, his heart growing heavy as he heard Mako speak his name so tenderly.  He'd never heard him call him that way..."Why're ya bein' so nice ta me, mate?" Jamie lowered his gaze and buried his face in the man's chest.  "That's the reason I'm feelin' so shite.  If ya didn't treat me so well...Uh, mate?  What's, uh...there's somethin' a lil smaller than yer leg touchin me right now?"

"...Probably my dick. You sort of agreed to havin' us both be naked together once ya pulled me into the bath." Mako rolled his eyes, trying to consider the other words that Jamison spoke. Why was being nice...making him act so weirdly? He couldn't help but be confused by it. "I'm treatin' ya well because ya deserve it. Can't be the reason you're feelin' so shitty."

"Well it is," Jamison pouted once more, gulping and looking down, "and, er...mate, was you always this big? I mean yer, ah, hog." Getting a little hard in bath water like this probably wasn't too odd, but it was making Jamison's face burn up even more. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't really touched someone naked before Mako, had he? Sure, he'd been beaten up in nothing but his underoos before, but never a more comforting touch like this…

...Sometimes Mako wondered if Jamison heard himself when he talked. "I guess so, yeah. Why'ds it matter?" His arms were still wrapped around the other man, wondering when he'd pull away. After all, if he was the reason that Jamison was feeling so damn awful, why wasn't he moving away? "Your cheeks are red again."

Jamison twitched a bit, rubbing his face back again in Mako's chest.  "I know, I know, mate," he whined with a muffled voice into his soft pecs, "it ain't my fault.  It's all you, it's always always you!" Jamison's face whipped up with a bit of bite, sturdily sitting himself finally in Mako's lap.  "Ya keep makin' me feel like a kid again or somethin'...but like, an adult at the same time.  Really adult."

Jamison wasn't always the best at conveying emotions, but that was what made them get along so well--what with how much they had in common. Mako stared down into the other's eyes as he held the other's hips, his cheeks heating up. "I kinda know what you're talkin' about," he muttered. "It's like this damn weird thing that I can't explain. I just wanna hold ya and shit. Make sure you're happy."

Eyes widened, Jamison fervently nodded and grasped Mako's shoulders.  "Yeah, see," he excitedly spoke faster than his thoughts, "that's what I'm talkin' about!  I want all of that too, but for you!  I guess that's what we'se doin' now, but y'know...I'm kinda wantin' more.  Like...all of you.  On me.  Full hog." Damn this heat, what was it about all this that was getting him worked up?

"Full...hog." Mako let out a small sigh as he pressed their foreheads close together, cheeks still extraordinarily warm. "Ya want me to kiss ya? Give ya a piece of this shitty hog?" It kind of made sense now. At least, a little bit. He really liked this idiot. Romantically. Sexually. Whatever you wanted to call it.

Jamie's lips instantly curled up into a smile, desperation reading on his face.  "Yeah," he spoke so excitedly that what came out of his mouth was nothing but a broken whisper, "that's exactly what I want...!!  I want ya ta kiss me, a-and don't stop, neither, mate!  I want ya ta make me feel even more adult~!"

This was the Jamie that he liked so much. This was how he was supposed to be acting; and it was all because of Mako. Slowly, after questioning this entire situation for a few moments, Mako leaned himself in a bit, hands still on Jamison's hips as he did so. And truly, this was how things were meant to be. Something inside of his weirdly sweet heart told him so. Their lips connected at Jamison's advance, Mako pressing back tenderly.

Their mouths met in a spark, Jamison feeling chills running down his spine. Amazing...it felt entirely different from an explosion, but still just as wonderful. "Oi, Mako," he sighed contently, "that felt nice...can we do it again?"

Mako let out a slow sigh, only able to weakly nod his head in reply. In seconds, their lips were pressed together again, the man feeling more happiness than he'd ever felt in his life before this. His hands gripped Jamison tightly and pulled him closer, heart beating fast.

Jamison's heart was fluttering hard out of his chest now.  Ah, the way Mako was pulling him in like this...this was definitely the source of their odd feelings.  "So, ah, mate," he breathed between kisses, a mischievous tone sneaking in, "were ya gettin' hard 'cause of lil ol' me?"

"You could say that," he grunted, noting that the other man was growing a little teasing in his tone. "Ain't really a surprise though, is it? We're makin' out in the bath--that, and you've been sittin' on my lap for a while." Mako leaned in for another kiss, shuddering and closing his eyes.   
The answer pleased Jamison nonetheless, a wide grin on his face as he continued to kiss him sweetly.  "Mako," he sweetly called his name, "I'm down for anything ya want!  I'm more than a little hot fer ya tonight~!"

He always knew that the other was more than ready for sexual shit whenever, but...it was kind of surreal, what with Jamison wanting him and him alone. Not some invisible person of his dreams; it was Mako. The man grunted in reply, a shiver going down his spine as he moved his hand down and gripped the other's cock.

As soon as Mako took the initiative, Jamison felt his heart soar. "M-Mako!" He whimpered, kissing him hard and running his hand into the man's hair as he let out a pleasured giggle. "O-Oi, your hand is so big...n-nn...I fit right in...~!"

"Most things 'bout me are big," he replied, shaking his head and slowly leaning in for another kiss. Ah, he really loved how his heart fluttered whenever Jamison moaned his name like that--he almost felt undeserving of it. But, being the selfish piece of shit that he was, he'd only take it in and enjoy the man that he couldn't help falling in love with. "Ah...knowin' you, you probably want more than a handjob."

Jamison nodded instantly, unable to differentiate his sweat from the water now.  They were both just so intensely soaked.  "I love how big you are, ya boofhead," the junker chuckled and placed his hands on Mako's stomach, "yer the best pillow a mate could have...and I bet you'll be able to just fit in me." A wide grin grew on his face, eyebrows lowered and a string of high pitched giggles leaving his mouth.  He was in heaven.

He could really tell that Jamison was having a good ol' fucking time--that was good. That was really good. Mako removed his hand from the other's cock and stared into his eyes, unable to not smile what with Jamie doing so. So contagious...whenever the junker was happy, so was he. "Do us a favor and go get the lube, then...no way in 'ell we gonna be able to do more without it."

"Aw," Jamison pouted, "but that means I'se gotsta leave!" Still, Mako was right. When wasn't he? With an annoyed snarl Jamison hopped out of the tub on his foot and kept his peg in the air behind him, grabbing the bottle of lube they always had in the apartment since they really did have their times between heists when their personal needs were too damn high. Though, Jamison noticed a while back Mako was usually taking care of his hog quite a lot. Huh. Maybe things had only now been revealed to be as steamy as they were.

Well then. Thank goodness for that bathbomb place for giving the steam a rosy hue. Soon, the junker splashed back into the tub, handing Mako the bottle with a kiss on the nose. "'Ere, love," he cooed, lifting an eyebrow and flashing a cheeky grin, "do yer worst."

"Careful what ya wish for," Mako uttered, taking the bottle from Jamison and spreading some out on his fingers. "I don't wanna break ya, no matter how fuckin' masochistic you are." He took the other man into a gentle kiss and moved his hand below the water a bit, pressing at his opening. "Ya mean to much to me."

"I can't be broken anymore than I am now, mate!" Jamison claimed happily, letting out simple moans of pleasure as he rode into Mako's large finger. "H-Hooly dooly...!!! Y-Yer doin' me good right now, actually--!" The damn bloke was hitting his spot with such force that Jamison wasn't sure if he was going to cum before the other entered him.

Mako grunted, thrusting his finger in a little deeper and biting down a little on Jamison's lip. Even those oddly adorable words that the junker spoke now sent an incurable urge through the man, one that he'd have trouble getting rid of. After all, it wasn't like Jamison would want to do this again with such an awful bloke. Would he?

Jamison was in heaven. Here, Mako was fingering him full force and giving him bites, the junker losing his head. "Mako!!" He moaned out, his nails and bionic fingers digging into the man's fleshy yet muscular back. "I-I'm ready, mate--!! I-I need ya!"

Slowly, he pulled out his fingers and kissed Jamison passionately, spreading a little bit of lube on his cock before the other was already scratching at his back, begging for something in his ass. Jamison was really hot, now that Mako put some thought into it. Letting out another short grunt, the man thrusted himself gently into the other, closing his eyes.

Jamison's breath was totally lost, closing his eyes and clenching his crooked teeth as he slipped down on him. "Mako," he grunted, furrowing his brow and connecting their foreheads, "ya got me close...!!"

Mako's hands wrapped around Jamison's hips again, biting his own bottom lip. Damn...he hadn't exactly had anyone like this for a very long time, and this...this time, he was doing it with someone he really loved. How could it get any better than this? "Jamie...you're really somethin', you know...?"

"You're really somethin'," Jamie repeated forcefully, lifting his hips and thrusting them back down with a shrill gasp, "y-yer so good!!!" His hands grasped Mako's shoulders, looking into his eyes as he did.  "Ya've got me all wrapped up around your big fingers~!" Pressing their faces together again, he grinned into a hard pressed kiss.

Mako pressed back graciously, shivering and licking at the other's lips once the two pulled away. It was really surprising how much the other was enjoying him--of all people, him? Nonetheless, he couldn't have been happier. Mako ran his fingers through Jamison's hair as he allowed the smallest moans and grunts to escape him, breathing quickening.

The water was splashing all around them, Jamison pressed tight to Mako's body and feeling his peak rapidly approaching.  "M-Mako," he called out his name in desperation, crinkling his face and holding onto him tightly, "I-I...I need ya!!" Without any other warning, he finally came with a hard moan, shaking as he clenched the other tightly.  In the light of his high, their eyes met, the deep resonance of Jamison's heartbeats only growing louder, their throbbing ringing in his ear.  He remembered a word he thought had no meaning until now.

Love.

"I...I love ya..."

Mako gripped harder onto the man as he heard that lovely phrase, one that he sure as hell never expected to hear. Especially from somebody who he loved back. He shuddered and let out a low moan as he finally came into the other, still staring deeply into Jamison's eyes--he hoped this wasn't a dream. He really did. "I love ya too, idiot," he whispered, kissing him sweetly. "A-Always...have."

Mako loved him back.  Jamison's face instantly lit up, giggling sweeter than ever and lifting himself off, watching as the cum escaped him and left the nearly empty tub.  "Seems we made a mess gettin' clean, didn't we?" He noted, too relaxed to really care about anything.  "That felt real nice..." Looking into Mako's eyes once more, he leaned in and pressed their lips together once more in a slow, tender kiss.  "So, we're, ah...special mates then?  Like boyfriends?

This was weird. So weird, it felt incredibly right. Mako nodded silently and wrapped his arms tightly around Jamison's middle, pulling him in closer and never wanting to let him go. "Yeah," he replied, kissing him slowly again. "Boyfriends...you and me, Jamie." He couldn't help but smile. After all, for once, he was content with things. Content with being with Jamison for the rest of his life. After all, why would he ever want to leave him?

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed lmao!!
> 
> comments n stuffs v much appreciated owo


End file.
